genovaboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Milks
Alex Miller is a american professonal wrester currently signed to Georgia Championship Wrestleing under the ring name Alex Milks where he is best know for his work in the cruserweight divson he is a one time crusierweight champion Bullrope Wrestling 2002-2004 Milks first began wrestling in bullrope wrestling he debuted defeating alex mercy he would fighr mercy for the bull rope wrestling champion and win it he whould lose it to steven cory on march 5th 2002 edion of BRW he whould fight cory and mercy in a triple threat match on dec 5th 2002 episode of BRW in a winning effort he whould retain aginst mercy at final fight on jan 3th 2003 for befor lossing it to harley quint at a house show at impact zone on march 20th he lost to harley on may 5th he won his 3rd BRW C beating harley quint and he became the longest reining BRW C on jan 5th 2004 he lost the title to issac crane ending his regin at 245 days he whould be released the following day Ultra Pro Wrestling Unlimited 2004-2010 Milks made his debut teaming with steven cory they whould win the UPWU teag team champions at thunder dome beating insanity on nov 19th 2004 becoming the longest reigning (until 2015 when latino heat broke their record) they lost to INsanity in 2006 at farewell to arms on jan 15th ending their reign at 432 days he whould do minor things for UPWU until 2009 where he whould enter began a feud with kitito jidas and katrina in the lightweight divson beating jidas at homecoming and become the new UPWU lightweight champion on nov 24th 2009 he whould lose the title to jidas on december 3rd milks whould cut a promo and calls out jidas only to be attacked from behind he whould lose to jidas on the same day on dec 25th 2009 he whould beat jidas in a brutal street fight on dec 28th 2009 he whould lose the belt to jidas on jan 25th 2010 two days following it he whould request his released Georgia Championship Wrestling 2010-Present Milks made his debut in GCW`s cruserweight divson on march 10th 2010 in a match aginst el matico in a winning effor he whould not do mutch until 2019 were he whould began his rise in the cruserweight dvison by challening martin man to a match for the cruiserweight champion at my broken valentine at my broken valentine he beated man to win the cruserweight champion he whould do open challanges he sucsessfuly retainted aginst man at no escape he whould do open challanges and retain at wrestelcade he also reatained aginst habanero he whould lose the title to the millennium and leave the crusierweight divson to pursue a midcard run he was attacked by finn devit at slam town he is set to face dwyane gillman at beach bash for the GCW IC champion Nicknames * Wrestleing Boomerange * Face painted warrior Finisers * Orbital Reflux 2002-Present * Arm Bar 2019-Present Themes * Ressurecton 2009-2019 * World United 2019-Present Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling Category:Wrestling